


Querido Sonho

by Seokieeya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, High School, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya
Summary: Minseok sonha em ser um violinista de sucesso, é tudo o que ele quer e, em razão de seu esforço em conseguir, se escreveu em um concurso que lhe prometia alcançar seu maior objetivo. Mas acabou decepcionando a todos com seu desempenho, e decidiu que desistiria dessa fantasia distante.Acontece que, depois de faltar um punhado de aulas em razão de sua falta de vontade para viver, o Kim descobre que tem um novo colega de classe intrometido, Lu Han. Todavia, o mesmo indivíduo que o filma escondido enquanto toca no telhado da escola acaba por o mostrar que um jogador de futebol tem muito mais a oferecer do que cantadas baratas.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 4





	Querido Sonho

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

O fim da tarde trouxe consigo uma fina garoa. No céu, um lindo contraste entre as nuvens carregadas e a luz do sol que pouco a pouco ia sumindo por entre as construções que, por sua vez, passavam cada vez mais rápido pela janela do ônibus em movimento.

As primeiras gotas de chuvas escorregaram pelo vidro, tornando a paisagem cinza e embaçada para um Kim Minseok perdido em pensamentos profundos na volta para casa.

No volume máximo em seus fones, Slow Dancing in The Dark tocava para escurecer ainda mais seu humor. A letra melódica e lenta agindo como um pequeno empurrãozinho para que o garoto deixasse escapar algumas poucas lágrimas de decepção e desgosto por seu terrível desempenho mais cedo.

"Você foi incrível, garoto! Ligamos caso for selecionado." Eles disseram. Mas o aspirante a violinista estava ciente do seu fracasso, afinal, mais uma vez havia sonhado mais alto do que pôde alcançar.

Ele realmente queria abrir mão desse desejo que a cada dia que passa, apenas o desgasta, deprimindo-o quando não consegue atingir suas expectativas. Mas o que fazer se só de tocar na madeira bem polida do instrumento já é capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se bem com o mundo? De acreditar que tudo é possível e nada pode o impedir?

Para Minseok, sonhar que um dia vai olhar para o passado e sorrir, pois mesmo com os obstáculos impostos pela vida, conseguiu fazer valer a pena cada lágrima derramada, cada dúvida plantada e a vontade de desistir que, de alguma forma, sempre voltava à sua mentezinha cansada, ainda é a coluna que o mantém erguido. Construída com muito esforço e dedicação, ela tem de continuar em pé junto a ele, impedindo-o de desmoronar feito um castelo de sonhos soltos em contato com a ventania forte da realidade.

"Existem pessoas que nasceram para brilhar lá no alto." Começou a voz melódica da senhora Kim em sua mente. Era sua última memória da avózinha mais alegre e divertida que ousou pisar nesse mundo. Infelizmente, precisou partir para bem longe e Minseok gosta de acreditar que ela está brilhando como uma estrela lá no céu, como sempre desejou. "E você, meu neto. É uma dessas pessoas. Então não deixe ninguém te fazer pensar o contrário."

Sentiu o peito apertar com a saudade, mas estava decidido a não passar mais vergonha ainda no transporte público, visto que seu fungar constante estava começando a atrair a atenção das pessoas por ali.

Limitou-se então, a guiar seus pensamentos à tópicos menos desgostosos, deixando para lamentar quando na solidão do seu quarto, junto aos diversos potes de sorvete e guloseimas. Os únicos capazes de arrastá-lo para fora da bolha de desencanto causada pelo sopro do mundo real e da vida como ela é fora da utopia criada por si antes de dormir.

Ao descer do ônibus, correndo das gotas geladas e mais fortes de outrora, Minseok rumou até a árvore mais próxima. Estava ciente de que continuando ali, mais cedo ou mais tarde o pé d'água prometido pelas nuvens negras que rapidamente tomavam conta da imensidão azul, iria pegá-lo, encharcando toda a sua roupa nova, escolhida a dedo para a ocasião mais que especial.

Naquela altura, ele não deveria mais importar-se, todavia pretendia esperar até o outro dia para contar ao avô e para a mãe como sentia-se em relação à sua primeira audição para tocar em um concerto de verdade.

Não estava pronto para jogar a bomba de decepção no senhor de cabelos grisalhos, que provavelmente estava esperando ansioso por uma grande novidade. Mesmo tendo a certeza que o máximo que o mais velho irá fazer é acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que tudo ficará bem.

Entretanto, Minseok não acredita, afinal. Ele esforçou-se tanto para tocar impecavelmente 'Kreutzer, sonata número 9. Talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro: escolher uma música considerada deveras difícil para sua categoria. Todavia, ele havia ensaiado todos os dias durante o último ano, estava feliz com o resultado, acreditando que seu lugar no palco estava garantido.

Porém no dia tudo mudou. Ele assistiu jovens hiper talentosos dominar os jurados e arrancar fortes aplausos no fim de suas apresentações. Então quando sua vez por fim chegou, o nervosismo tomou conta de seus sentidos, o fazendo errar mais vezes do que pôde contar nos dedos.

Kang Seulgi, uma aluna de seu colégio, também disputava por um lugar naquele teatro, de preferência no centro dele. Sua apresentação havia sido tão linda e beirando a perfeição que o garoto sentiu-se pequeno ao seu lado.

Ele não costuma diminuir-se ou duvidar de seu talento, uma vez que sabe que é capaz de fazer bem, apenas não acredita ser o suficiente para torná-lo conhecido.

— Minseok?! — Chamou uma voz tão conhecida pelo estudante. — Faz muito tempo que está aqui?

— Oi mãe. Não, eu cheguei agorinha.

— Ah. Que bom que eu resolvi passar no mercado, então. — Ela abriu um sorriso ao descer o olhar até as mãos do filho e encontrar a maleta preta, onde o seu instrumento favorito era guardado. — Vem, vem. Vai acabar se molhando.

Abraçados, ambos andavam em passos cautelosos pelas ruas pouco movimentadas do bairro pacato. Hora ou outra, a progenitora soltava perguntas de como fora na audição e o Kim mais novo fazia questão de mascarar sua opinião sobre o dia e abrir um sorriso. Ele não queria parecer triste e deixá-la preocupada, ela já tinha tantas outras coisas para se ocupar, seria injusto exigir um pouco mais.

As nuvens carregadas já haviam engolido as estrelas no céu quando a porta foi aberta, e de lá, um senhorzinho simpático pareceu sentir a chegada do neto. Dava para ver o quão ansioso por respostas ele estava, e Minseok novamente culpou-se por não ser sincero. Logo alegou estar cansado e pediu para ser deixado sozinho ao menos por um momento. MaEun foi o primeiro a notar a estranheza disfarçada impecavelmente nos atos do neto, e apenas por isso, o deixou ir sem mais perguntas.

Do lado de fora, a chuva caía mais intensa. Como se estivesse acompanhando o estado de espírito do garoto agarrado aos lençóis quentinhos em sua cama.

Desviar-se das indagações dos adultos na sala fora uma tarefa difícil, mas Minseok conseguiu realizá-la com êxito. Entretanto, quando acreditou estar livre para lamentar sua vida aos deuses, encontrou seu melhor amigo escondido no escuro de seu quarto, alegando que aquela seria a noite dos garotos e que iriam encher a pança de sorvetes veganos.

Bem, mesmo apreciando estar sozinho, ele sentia-se grato por ter alguém consigo para dividir potes da sobremesa gelada com gosto estranho.

E se dependesse de Yixing, aquela seria uma noite para se recordar.

{ × }

Kim Minseok sentia-se tão inútil ao mundo, que tudo o que deseja é que um gigantesco buraco abra no chão e o engula para bem longe. Vazio, como se estivessem arrancado de si as suas entranhas e deixando-o oco, pois algo definitivamente não está certo e por mais que esteja na ponta de sua língua, ainda é incapaz de deixar com que sua desconfiança escape por entre os seus lábios em voz alta, porque no fundo teme que ao fazê-lo, esteja apenas apressando a bomba prestes a explodir.

Talvez ainda seja muito cedo para fazer esses tipos de indagações, todavia, o Kim Minseok reflexivo perdido em algum lugar entre os montes de lençóis e embalagens de salgadinhos, encontra-se deveras preocupado com suas respostas que nunca chegam e continuam constantemente o deixando inquieto.

Já se passaram cinco meses desde que as aulas haviam recomeçado e somente cinco semanas desde que havia participado de uma audição para tocar em um concerto de verdade. Seu avô pede para que ele mantenha a esperança, pois confia em seu potencial e sabe o quão talentoso com as cordas ele é.

Nas últimas semanas, o estudante recusou todo e qualquer convite que envolvesse sair de casa, pois queria estar por perto quando o telefone tocasse para anunciar a grande novidade ele mesmo. A maioria deles partiram de uma só pessoa, seu melhor e único amigo, Lay. Que insistiu até que ele concordasse em deixá-lo dormir consigo no domingo, alegando que sua amizade já fora negligenciada por tempo demais e exigia uma recompensa por ser tão paciente consigo.

O resultado são as dezenas de pacotes de doces e salgados espalhados por todo o quarto. Entretanto, o Kim não nega, as guloseimas não foram de todo o ruim já que o ajudaram em um momento de fragilidade, e se tem uma coisa que consegue animá-lo, são as besteiras gordurosas e nada saudáveis encontradas facilmente em qualquer supermercado. Ele não possui muitas preferências, quanto maior o índice de açúcar e gordura, melhor.

Lay costuma o alertar sobre o mal hábito alimentar, como o grande chato e certinho que é, mas para Minseok, é sempre tão difícil se controlar quando sabe a quantidade absurda de comidas industrializadas saborosas que existem espalhadas por todo o mundo. Por isso resolveu modificar uma frase de efeito para usá-la como bordão sempre que perguntam se ele não tem medo de ganhar um belo de um câncer por comer tanta besteira.

"O que o coração não sente, os olhos fingem não ver."

Na humilde opinião de Yixing, essa não passa de uma frase de efeito ridícula usada para defender um hobby de gente preguiçosa. Mas até mesmo ele tem que admitir a extraordinária capacidade do amigo em comer todo esse veneno e não engordar ou ter alguma dessas doenças causadas pelo excesso de açúcar e gordura.

— Seu 'vô vai te matar se você não levantar agora e limpar essa bagunça. — Falou ao amigo que continuava encarando o teto fixamente.

— Eu não vou para o colégio hoje. Não estou pronto.

— Ah, não? E quando você vai estar pronto? Já passaram cinco meses e você faltou cinco semanas inteirinhas, Minseok. — Lay mantinha-se de braços cruzados enquanto batia o pé direito no chão, exatamente como uma mãe irritada por assistir sua cria fazer birra.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Minseok ainda não levantou? — Escutou seu avô entrando no quarto. Não foi preciso olhar para que o Kim estivesse ciente da colher de madeira apontada para si. A mesma colher que ele sempre acostumou ameaçá-lo á deixar a preguiça de lado e ir estudar. Sempre funcionava, mesmo o garoto tendo a certeza que o de cabelos grisalhos não possuía coragem para de fato fazer algo, a não ser ovos mexidos e bacon com ela logo pela manhã.

— Ele não está pronto. — Zombou.

— Ah não? E quando você vai estar pronto? Eu sei que está chateado, mas já se passaram cinco semanas, filho.

— Credo, vocês soam igualzinho. — Apontou risonho e mesmo a contragosto, ele levantou-se e, desviando de todo o lixo, rumou ao banheiro.

Seu avô sempre fora alguém bastante versátil e paciente. Raramente perdia a cabeça, posto que, somente algumas situações específicas tinham o poder de tirá-lo do sério. Como faltar com respeito com os mais velhos, isso certamente o revolta.

O Kim mais velho possuía a mania de tomar para si as dores do mundo, de sempre querer ajudar àqueles que precisam. Então quando Minseok apresentou-o ao seu melhor amigo vegano, o senhor logo pôs na cabeça que toda a família também iria ser vegana. Porém então, no fim, ele apenas declarou aquela como uma bela causa, mas não conseguia segui-la.

Já Yixing, era como uma criança no corpo de um adolescente esquisitão. Minseok e ele se conheceram quando crianças, em um circo que estava de passagem próximo ao bairro.

Se o Kim se esforçasse um tantinho, conseguiria lembrar vividamente do medo que sentia em simplesmente estar lá. Fora a sua primeira vez - e a última - visitando algo parecido e fora justamente nesse dia que o pequeno passou a nutrir um forte rancor por eles.

Todavia, ele não era o único garotinho assustado com as máscaras e maquiagens bizarras.

Seus pais estavam ocupados demais relembrando a infância para notar o desespero de seus filhos, então a coisa mais sensata que duas crianças assustadas puderam fazer, foi fugir para o campinho. Lá, prometeram proteger um ao outro dos palhaços medonhos que devoravam crianças indefesas, e claro, a nunca mais pisar em solo inimigo novamente.

Todavia, duas das pessoas que Minseok mais ama no mundo todinho - sem contar a sua mãe e avó, é claro - não entendiam o quão humilhado ele se sente por outra vez, não ter alcançado seu objetivo.

Ir à escola significa assistir à Kang Seulgi e sua trupe vangloriarem-se por terem passado em mais uma audição, enquanto ele continua na mesma: sonhando mais alto do que pode alcançar.

Ele realmente queria abrir mão desse sonho que a cada dia que passa apenas o desgasta mais e mais. Mas o que fazer se só de tocar na madeira bem polida do instrumento é capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se bem consigo mesmo e o mundo? De fazê-lo acreditar que tudo é possível e nada pode o impedir?

Então lembrou-se mais uma vez de sua queria vozinha e suas palavras antes de partir para bem longe algumas estações antes.

Hoje o mais próximo que pode chegar da mesma, é quando toca seu violino com todo o seu ser.

{ × }

Tédio.

Era exatamente tudo o que Luhan sentia nas aulas de álgebra. Bem, na maior parte de todas as outras matérias ele também encontrava-se assim, todavia álgebra ainda era simplesmente irritante.

A professora também não colaborava em mantê-lo acordado durante suas explicações. Sua voz era incrivelmente suave para alguém com tantas rugas e atitude rigorosa.

— Ei. 'Psi. Aqui. — Chamou Jongin. Sua expressão tão entediada quanto a do mais velho. — Ficou sabendo do Sehun?

Sim, Kim Jongin adora quando algo acontece por ali. Sempre mascarando esse seu lado fofoqueiro com toda aquela postura convencida, de quem sabe o que está fazendo e não tem medo de nada.

Além de galanteador, ele também é um bom ator, quando assim deseja.

Luhan sabia que o mais novo estava torcendo para que ele respondesse que não. O conhecia a pouquíssimo tempo, mas era mais que o suficiente para conseguir lê-lo facilmente.

"Que seja." Pensou, antes de dar a tão almejada resposta e arrancar um sorriso de orelha a orelha, bem parecido ao do gato arteiro de Alice no País das Maravilhas. O seu filme favorito, por sinal.

— O cara é um vacilão, você sabe bem. — Começou gesticulando com uma caneta. — Foi pego dando uns tapinhas atrás da quadra de novo.

— Foi expulso?

— Hurrum.

— Eu não a-

— Que bom que dois dos meus alunos mais aplicados estão ocupando-se em trocar ideias sobre a matéria. — Ela mantinha um sorriso mais falso do que os fios loiros da garota sentada ao seu lado. — Bem, tenho certeza que resolver essa pequena questão no quadro vai ser fácil, não é mesmo Luhan?

"Ah não vai ser não." Pensou, ouvindo risadas vindo do moreno com quem estava conversando e achou injusto ser o único a ser chamado atenção.

Luhan odeia exatas com tanto afinco.

Cada pequena parte de si parece repudiar os números e cálculos que as matérias dessa área exigem.

Ele costuma comparar esse relacionamento com o ódio recíproco do gato Tom e do astuto Jerry.

Ambos não se suportam, mas precisam conviver juntos, mesmo que isso signifique arruinar tudo ao redor.

Bem, existem comparações mais inteligentes a serem feitas, todavia o garoto zela pelo desenho animado com traços infantis, afinal, aquele ainda era o seu favorito e nada melhor do que comparar a si mesmo com o preguiçoso do Tom.

Uma vez que, se existe algo que o estudante de ensino médio tem a total certeza, esse algo é a existência do seu grande afeto por lugares quentinhos e aconchegantes, como sua cama plus size.

— Luhan? — A professora chamou, acordando-o de um novo transe resultado de apenas encarar os números rabiscados no quadro.

— 86. — Luhan ainda estava forçando os seus neurônios a chegar à conclusão quando alguém adiantou-se em responder em seu lugar.

— O que você disse? — Aparentemente a mulher de cabelos grisalhos sorria, e o chinês não pôde não achar assustador o modo como ele iluminou todo seu rosto, encontrava-se em um completo silêncio, como se esperasse uma grande bronca pela resposta errada para que assim, pudesse fazê-los rir e dispersar um tantinho.

— Disse que se o perímetro é dado pela soma das medidas referentes aos lados de um polígono e 18x 14, com x igual a 4. A resposta é 86. — Luhan ficou surpreso quando alguém resolveu responder em seu lugar, não que estivesse reclamando, é só que todos pareciam estar tão felizes quanto ele mesmo em aprender sobre equações e seja o que for que a Sra. Jung esteja falando.

— Isso aí, Kim Minseok. — Sorriu para o garoto de moletom verde sentado no fundo, como se temesse a aproximação de alguém. — Não é como se fosse um monstro de sete cabeças, afinal.

Luhan não era do tipo que prestava atenção nas pessoas em sua volta, a não ser que essa pessoa em si estivesse usando uma mini saia ou possuísse músculos bonitos á mostra. No entanto, sempre acabava por guardar um rosto ou outro, por pura convivência e teimosia de seu cérebro. Mas o carinha de óculos não lhe era nem um pouquinho familiar. O chinês poderia deduzi-lo como novato se a professora não tivesse falado seu nome com tanta precisão.

Ele, como todos na sala de aula, parecia prestes a jogar tudo para o ar e correr porta afora. Mas ainda assim, diferentemente dos outros, mantinha-se totalmente acordado e com o olhar focado no problema escrito de forma desenhada na lousa branquinha. Talvez por isso tenha sido o único a respondê-lo facilmente.

Deixou sua confusão de lado e limitou-se a dar uma piscadela ao novato - pelo menos para si - e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso satisfeito quando visualizou-o abaixar a cabeça com as bochechas coradas.

"Interessante." Pensou Luhan.

Iria fazer exatamente cinco semanas desde que havia sido obrigado a mudar-se para essa escola. Nas palavras de sua mãe, "Essa é uma ótima oportunidade para fazer novos amigos e esquecer os velhos hábitos." Mal sabe ela que escondido por entre as paredes da fama de "escola perfeitinha", adolescentes como ele costumam banhar-se em rebeldia em busca de um pouco de emoção às suas vidinhas chatas. E mesmo tendo chegado a pouco tempo, já havia feito alguns poucos amigos como ele e presenciado às dezenas de advertências de Oh Sehun, que ao que tudo indica - lê-se Kim Jongin Boca Grande - teria sido expulso de uma vez por todas.

Ele presenciou de tudo um pouco nesse curto tempo. Uma vez assistiu duas meninas brigarem de puxar os cabelos uma da outra por causa de um cigarro mal enrolado. Aquilo chocou-o um pouco, pois nem mesmo em sua antiga escola havia visto uma briga em pleno corredor, ainda mais de garotas… Por um beck.

Entretanto, ainda não tinha encontrado alguém interessante por ali. Certo, sua chegada chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas pelo o que pôde perceber, elas agiam assim com todos os novatos que julgassem "bonitinhos", então aquilo não o fazia especial. Ele sequer planeja relacionar-se com alguém, apenas procurar por um bom amasso às escondidas, e aqueles os quais demonstraram interesse, pareciam querer apenas um cara para ostentar para os amigos. Contudo, se existe algo capaz de tirar o chinês do sério, é ser usado.

Então quando aquele garoto de all star e moletom verde mordeu os lábios nervoso, provavelmente sentindo que ainda era encarado, Luhan foi incapaz de não achá-lo uma graça.

— Você está parecendo um psicopata sorrindo desse jeito.

— Não enche, Kai. — Jogou a borracha no amigo que se esquivou rindo um tanto mais alto do que lhe era recomendado, fazendo a Sra. Jung encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida do jeitinho que fazia o estômago de Luhan apertar em antecipação, pois a bronca é certa.

{ × }

— Qual é Minseok! Por favoooor.

— Por favor digo eu. Eu já disse que não vou me inscrever nesse seu clube pra veganos.

Todo ano Lay inventa de abrir um tal de movimento verde para a escola, no começo pareceu uma boa ideia aconselhar os alunos a uma alimentação mais rica e saudável, até comoveu alguns professores a ajudarem na causa. Porém o que soava inocente e amigável, transformou-se em uma competição irritantemente infantil com o clube de culinária.

Seus participantes se auto intitularam inimigos mortais, levando tão a sério que não podem ficar no mesmo ambiente que seus adversários sem iniciar discussões sobre qual dos lados é o melhor para a escola, o que desenrola em diversas pegadinhas envolvendo carnes e muitos vegetais.

A pior de todas, e mais cruel na opinião de Minseok, foi quando fizeram seu melhor amigo ingerir frango frito ao invés de sua imitação com miolo de pão caseiro.

Todos sabem o quão vegano Lay é, negando-se a comer qualquer coisa de origem animal, alegando que esse peso horrível ele não carrega. Então assistir o melhor amigo chorar culpando-se pela vida da pobre ave enquanto outras pessoas se divertiam, foi o fim.

Alguns outros alunos - os mais sensatos deles - também acharam que a brincadeira fora longe demais e resolveram sair dos clubes. Deixando o caminho livre para os dois líderes birrentos que continuavam a chatear um ao outro.

Kim Junmyeon era apaixonado por carne e seus derivados, e um ótimo cozinheiro por sinal. Em razão disso resolveu abrir seu próprio clube em apreciação as delícias do mundo. Minseok não nega, adora quando eles são os responsáveis pelo lanche em dias específicos, mas ele perdeu pontos ao entristecer Yixing por dias depois do incidente. Do outro lado, o pessoal responsável pelas comidas veganas eram muito criativos quando o assunto era inovar o cardápio dos estudantes.

E não dá para dizer que suas criações - intituladas como magia negra por quem experimentava - eram ruins no fim de tudo.

— Mas Seokie, nós precisamos de mais participantes para continuar com o clube. — Yixing fazia manha para tentar convencê-lo e nem mesmo preocupava-se em ser discreto.

— E como você acha que eu vou ajudar vocês sendo que nem comida normal eu sei fazer? Sem querer ofender, mas suas comidas parecem sempre tão complicadas.

— Você não precisa saber cozinhar, meu caro. A maioria realmente não sabe, mas esse não é o intuito de se criar um clube?

— Você quer dizer colocar fogo no prédio?

— Chegamos perto, uma vez. — Falou arrependido. — Mas eu quis dizer aprender, Minseok. Aqueles que sabem mais, passam seus conhecimentos aos dispostos a aprender. Não é legal?

— Não.

Sim, ele quer responder. Mas ainda sente-se acanhado a atender o pedido e acabar fazendo burrada. Afinal ele é Kim Minseok, o segundo cara mais desastrado que conhece, pois, o primeiro é o próprio Lay, mas não conta pois ele é o líder e os outros sentem-se na obrigação de aceitá-lo como é.

— Você é um velho chato, isso sim.

— Ei! — O empurrou de leve. — Logo agora que eu estava prestes a dizer sim?

— É sério? — Perguntou tão feliz quanto uma criancinha ao receber um novo brinquedo. — Minseok? Você estava falando sério? Ei, volta aqui.

Minseok sorria enquanto fingia não ouvir os chamados constante de um Yixing animado. Não iria admitir, mas gostava quando ele insistia em tê-lo do lado. Chame do que quiser, mas ainda continua agradável a sensação de ser importante, pelo menos pelo melhor amigo.

Ele estava deveras distraído tentando decidir se já podia parar de caminhar e ir atender logo o amigo ou se continuava até o fim do intervalo, quando bateu de cara com as costas de alguém.

"Ei, vê se olha por onde anda!" Ele estava prestes a dizer quando lembrou que também não estava prestando atenção.

— Desculpa. — Falaram no mesmo instante, a diferença era que o mais alto havia adicionado um "cara" ao final da frase.

— Uhn, tudo bem. Eu também não 'tava olhando por onde ando. — De imediato Minseok o reconheceu da aula de álgebra.

Depois daquela piscadela que foi capaz de deixá-lo envergonhado, sabe-se lá por que, o Kim resolveu ignorar totalmente a presença do mesmo na sala de aula, talvez porque ele possuía um sorriso bonito demais para ser confiável e lhe lembrasse um daqueles jogadores de futebol metidos, por estar usando uma jaqueta do time.

Ele sabe que apenas o julgou pela aparência e que isso vai completamente contra seus princípios, porém o garoto não ousou nem mesmo responder algo tão simples quanto o problema da Sr. Jung mais cedo.

— Minseok, né?

"Para você é Kim Minseok, amigo. Não te dei essa liberdade."

— Sim.

— Sou o Luhan.

"Eu não te per-"

— Valeu por mais cedo, cara. — Ele estendeu a mão que Minseok nem tinha percebido estar estendida.

— Certo. — Apertou a mão do rapaz, mas fora rápido em devolver a sua própria ao bolso folgado e quentinho da calça jeans moletom.

Jongin que encontrava-se ao seu lado fez um barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção do amigo.

— Ah esse é o Jongin.

— Eu sei quem ele é. — Sua intenção foi de apenas apontar o óbvio, mas sentiu uma suave grosseria ao ouvir ele mesmo.

— O novato aqui é você, mano. Todo mundo sabe quem eu sou. — Falou e o Kim mais velho só queria enfiar um murro no rostinho bonito por ele ser tão convencido.

— Não seja tão chato. Eu precisei de duas semanas para ouvir seu nome.

— Isso porque você é um garoto. Precisou de mais tempo para ouvir falar sobre mim pelos corredores.

— Mas ele também é um garoto.

"Jura?"

— Ele é gay. — Falou como se "Ele" nem estivesse ali, escutando-o.

Minseok pôde sentir a raiva acumular-se em sua mente ao lembrar do modo vergonhoso como toda a escola ficou sabendo disso. Ele fora vítima de brincadeirinhas sem graça e a grande fofoca por longas semanas, as quais limitou-se a ouvir por entre os corredores e correr para o seu lugar favorito em todo o prédio. Seu esconderijo. Não é tão escondido, no fim, mas ainda é o único a ir até lá durante as aulas.

— Ei! Cara eu te procurei por um tempão. Vamos, você precisa assinar a lista do clube. — Agradeceu mentalmente a Lay por tirá-lo da frente de Jongin, caso o contrário despejaria dias de brincadeirinhas em sua cara e se tornaria novamente a fofoca do ano.

Já consegue até imaginar as capas da matéria do pessoal do clube do jornal. "Kim Minseok, o gay do terceirão, ataca jogador inocente no meio de todos."

— Cara, isso não foi legal. — Luhan falou ao amigo enquanto assistia o baixinho sumir por entre os alunos no corredor.

— Não foi por mal, Luhan. Não tenho nada contra, espero que ele entenda.

"Eu também."

— Agora me diz. Você vai ou não para a festa da Seulgi? Com certeza as amigas gatas dela vão estar lá. Assim você aproveita para perder esse BV aí e relaxa antes do seu primeiro grande jogo...

— Não sei não. — Respondeu pensativo. Por um lado, ele realmente estava precisando beber alguma coisa que não fosse os sucos de caixinha da cantina, mas as provas estavam tão próximas que ele temia em arriscar-se em deixar para estudar de última hora.

O chinês definitivamente não era do tipo nerd, que negava uma boa farra para ficar em casa estudando. Mas sua mãe o havia feito prometer tirar boas notas, e apenas cumprindo seu juramento diante a lareira - o local mais sagrado da casa para se fazer um - ele receberia seu cartão de crédito de volta. Era uma espécie de tudo ou nada.

— Vou pensar nisso. Afinal, não dá para negar festas como as dela, não é mesmo? — Mentiu, até porque em sua mente estava bastante clara qual seria sua resposta.

— Isso aí! É assim que se fala.

Observou o amigo acenar e distanciar-se alegre até se dar conta de que ainda possuía alguns longos minutos de intervalo, queria aproveitá-lo antes de precisar esforçar-se para aprender as diversas matérias que o ensino médio lhe exigia. Chegar ao lugarzinho calmo que descobrira por esses dias logo tornou-se seu mais novo objetivo da tarde.

Resmungando baixinho sobre o tempo para o almoço ser deveras curto. Como se não bastasse ficar o dia todo por ali, ainda era obrigado a correr caso quisesse comer a tempo, uma vez que a fila era tão enorme que por vezes, quando finalmente sentava para desfrutar da comida sem sal das tiazinhas, o sinal tornava a tocar anunciando o fim da sua parte mais amada e ao mesmo tempo tão odiada.

Tudo bem que, o chinês deixava para enfrentar a renque desalinhada depois de tirar um breve cochilo na sala de biologia junto a todos os outros preguiçosos que reuniam-se ali, onde as janelas possuem cortina, aquecedor potente e paredes a prova de som, no intuito de fugir de toda a algazarra esperada de centenas de adolescentes naturalmente inquietos.

Subir escadas nunca fora um dos exercícios prediletos do jogador, na verdade ele não apreciava toda essa coisa de manter-se saudável para os jogos. Gostava mesmo era de queimar suas calorias correndo pelo campo atrás de uma bola, enquanto suava feito um porco. Cansou só de pensar no tanto de exercícios extras que o treinador lhe passaria apenas por ser novato no time.

Todavia, não podia abrir mão da vaga que lhe custou tanto esforço e dedicação. Ao menos não antes de ganhar um troféu para o time e assim, conseguir amolecer o coração da mãe desgostosa com suas atitudes passadas.

No terraço, ao invés do silêncio costumeiro e paz que já o deixara inspirado a fazer alguns rabiscos que, por incrível que pareça, não ficaram tão tediosos quanto os que ele vinha fazendo durante um tempo. Um som peculiar ressoava por todos os quatro cantos daquele lugar, sendo carregado pelo vento suave de um começo de tarde ensolarado até seus ouvidos.

Definitivamente era um violino, porém Luhan não acredita um dia ter ouvido uma melodia tão calma e triste, e ao mesmo tempo, tão rica, como se quem a tocasse estivesse tentando muito transpassar seus sentimentos pelas paredes do possível e fazê-los fluir assim como as notas agudas.

O garoto sempre admirou os apaixonados por instrumentos de cordas. Talvez porque sabe não possuir coordenação motora o suficiente para dedicar-se a eles e dúvida um dia conseguir tocar algo capaz de não estourar os tímpanos de quem o ouviria fazê-lo.

Caminhou em direção a doce sonata, buscando o dono - ou a dona - de mãos tão delicadas e dom impressionante. Apenas não esperava encontrar um Minseok de olhos fechados, totalmente concentrado nos movimentos delicados e precisos que aquele concerto lhe exigia.

Por vezes, entreabria os lábios como se estivesse prestes a soltar a voz. E Luhan não pôde deixar de achar injusto o modo como tudo no garoto de all star verde parecia gritar, chamando a sua atenção como um ímã.

Minseok brilhava em contraste com a luz do sol, tomando toda a atenção do cenário normalmente agradável aos olhos para si. Ele emitia uma confiança explícita em cada pequeno ato, com certeza sabe o que está fazendo e não teme errar uma vez se quer. O que não seria tão preocupante já que o rapaz assistindo à cena, nem mesmo notaria o descuido em meio a tanto capricho. Então, uma ideia acendeu em sua mente.

Pegou o celular e pensou uma última vez se o menor reagiria mal ao descobrir o que estava prestes a aprontar. Como costuma dizer sua querida professora de álgebra: Não é como se fosse um monstro de sete cabeças.

Passou a gravar o colega de turma, esperando que no futuro ao assisti-lo, pudesse lembrar-se do aperto no peito que sentiu ao visualizar aquela cena.

O Kim nem mesmo desconfiava estar sendo observado - e agora, gravado -, estava envolto de mais em seus próprios pensamentos para perceber o olhar admirado de um certo jogador de futebol. Mas foi obrigado a abandoná-los ao sentir o fleche de luz repentino bater em seu rosto, pois ao que parece, Luhan agira como um palerma ao tentar tirar uma foto e esquecer de desligá-lo.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Indagou revoltado. Ninguém deveria estar por ali naquele horário, nunca estavam.

— Bem, eu estava passando e ouvi, sabe? Então resolvi dar uma olhadinha.

Minseok não sabia, mas apenas o fato de ter sido pego no flagra fez o coração de Luhan socar forte em seu peito. Como se ao abrir os olhos, o violinista tivesse encorajado o órgão traíra a praticar boxe em seu interior.

— Você podia simplesmente ter dito que havia chegado! Onde diabos achou que era uma boa ideia espionar alguém enquanto 'tá distraído? — Ele encontrava-se agachado, guardando o instrumento em sua devida maleta preta. Entretanto, o chinês notou o quão abalado ele tinha ficado ao descobrir que estava sendo observado.

— Ei. — Se aproximou e tomou a liberdade de tocar seu ombro no intuito de passar alguma segurança mesmo não entendendo bem o porquê sentiu-se na obrigação de fazê-lo. — Não foi minha intenção, eu juro. É só que você estava tocando tão bem que não quis incomodar.

— Mas ainda assim se achou no direito de me fotografar!

— Você está me fazendo parecer um pervertido. — Apontou, realmente sem graça.

— E não é? — Seus olhos eram ainda mais brilhosos quando encarados de perto, e naquele momento assemelhavam-se aos de um felino astuto prestes a atacar. Luhan recuou. — 'Ahn. Eu não queria ser grosso, mas é que você realmente não deduziu que eu ficaria irritado?

— Eu já te pedi desculpas, Kim.

— Se elas fossem o suficiente, para que a polícia e as leis, não é mesmo?

Ok. Luhan sabe que não deveria, mas estava achando fofo o modo como o mais baixo piscava devagar, enquanto falava rapidamente com uma típica expressão irritada. Estava errado outrora ao compará-lo a um felino preparando-se para atacar sua presa, Minseok mais parecia um gatinho ranzinza.

— Ei, não precisa sair. Você estava aqui primeiro, então eu saio.

— Tudo bem então. — Ele parou e voltou a sentar e Luhan mordeu o lábio inferior, tentar manter uma conversa com o baixinho de moletom verde estava sendo mais complicado do que ele achou que seria.

— Bem, aproveitando que te encontrei. Queria pedir desculpas por mais cedo. O Jongin pode agir como um babaca de vez em quando, mas ele é um cara legal.

"Sim, tão legal que adorava me deixar bilhetinhos gentis no armário." Minseok pensou cruzando os braços.

— Não se desculpe por ele. Eu o conheço a bastante tempo e posso te garantir que ele não está nem um pingo arrependido.

Qual é a desse jogador, afinal? O Kim tem certeza que havia sido grosseiro o suficiente para deixar claro que não estava a fim de papo, não agora, não naquele dia, nem tão cedo.

As lembranças de sua audição fracassada ainda eram constantes em sua mente e tudo o que desejava era continuar esgueirando-se pelas sombras, enquanto se escondia de Seulgi, a garota prodígio que havia adicionado "receber a cadeira principal em um concerto" em sua enorme lista de feitos.

— Isso são desenhos? — Sua expressão mudou completamente ao perceber a ponta de algo semelhante a um rosto pendendo para fora da pasta que nem mesmo tinha reparado estar sendo carregada pelo garoto.

— Estão mais para rabiscos. Quer ver?

"Sim!" Ele pensou. Era de fato um garoto da arte, sempre admirou as pessoas que conseguiam desenhar bem, esse era seu segundo maior desejo. Mas o máximo que conseguia fazer eram bonequinhos de palito desajeitados. Seu avô disse uma vez que não dá para nascer sendo bom em tudo, e se ele realmente quisesse aprender a arte de retratar o mundo real por meio de folhas e lápis coloridos, ele teria de se esforçar ainda mais.

— Só se você prometer apagar a minha foto.

*

Minseok realmente odeia quando os professores resolvem fazer algum tipo de dinâmica na sala. Forçando todos a interagirem entre si, quando na verdade ninguém ali se importava, uma vez que se assim fizesse, eles não precisariam ser forçados a colaborarem.

A direção até contratara um professor para aquela tarefa em especial. Eles o chamam de Sr. Orientador Soon, todavia, de senhor ele não tinha nada. Seus cabelos banhados em gel penteados para trás em um topete estiloso, deixava claro sua preocupação com a aparência, diferente dos outros professores de muita idade.

Pelos corredores, fofocas de todo o tipo circulavam. Algumas mais impossíveis que outras, porém ainda eram tratadas como valiosas pelos estudantes adeptos da arte de fuxicar. Mas se tinha algo capaz de fazer cada pequena alma adolescente do prédio dar às mãos e concordarem juntas, é que esse novo professor possuía grandes problemas de bipolaridade.

Assim como o garoto sentado algumas mesas ao seu lado na biblioteca.

Minseok dessa vez, sentia que estava sendo observado, todavia sempre que virava-se para encarar a pessoa que o estava incomodando, ele escondia o rosto entre as páginas de um livro qualquer, fingindo-o ler. E então, quando voltava a ler o seu próprio, lá estava o olhar pesando em suas bochechas já coradas, mas de irritação acima de tudo.

Ele tentava ao máximo manter atenção voltada para a folha de caderno meio borrada. A mesma a qual Luhan o havia ensinado a desenhar olhos, alguns dias antes. No começo, ele não conseguia entender para que tanta burocracia somente para se desenhar alguns poucos cílios em uma bola achatada, mas admite que seguindo o passo a passo ensinado, nem tão pacientemente assim pelo jogador, deixava o resultado bastante agradável.

Pelo menos foi o que pensou enquanto assistia-o fazer. Porque quando pegou o lápis, esforçando-se ao seu máximo, tudo o que parecia era com um pato com outro pato dentro. O que nem mesmo faz sentido.

Então quando ele diz que o chinês possui sérios problemas, ele refere-se a estranha mania dele de se aproximar e logo depois se afastar. Como se desconfiasse estar sendo invasivo em demasiado.

O Kim não admitiria em voz alta, mas o jogador era aquilo que seu avô chama de Pedaço de Mau Caminho. Com seus ombros largos, pele branquinha feito nuvens em um dia ensolarado e traços delicados, Luhan não fazia parte do grupo de populares bonitões pelos quais as garotas beijavam o chão, mas ainda assim era admirado por um vasto número delas.

Não como Kim Jongin, afinal, o cara é a personificação dos clichês adolescentes, e não existe alguém capaz de retirar essa ideia da sua mente.

— Estou atrapalhando a sua leitura, senhor Kim? — Luhan finalmente resolveu se aproximar e deixar de lado seu joguinho de tentar tirá-lo do sério.

— Você está incomodando muito antes de vir aqui falar comigo. — Rude ou não, ele optou por ser direto. Quem sabe o mais alto não conseguisse ler nas entrelinhas o quanto tinha agido estranho consigo. Que dizer, quem em sã consciência fica encarando e desviando ao invés de ir falar com a pessoa? Mas o novato era estranho e ele tinha desistido de tentar entendê-lo.

— Ai. — Colocou a mão no peito, dramaticamente. — Vou sentar aqui de qualquer jeito.

— Aproveitando que você está aqui e não me encarando de longe, mais uma vez. — Agora fora a sua vez de visualizá-lo corar e se sentiu satisfeito em descobrir possuir tamanho controle sobre alguém. — Sua tão maravilhosa técnica de desenho não está funcionando muito bem.

— Não estou surpreso. Ela é para desenhar olhos, não patos, Minseok.

{ × }

— Como se sente com a final do campeonato de futebol tão próximo? — Minseok perguntou. Ele tinha sorvete de morango no nariz e Luhan sorriu antes de parar para limpar a bagunça com seus próprios dedos.

O mais velho pareceu assustar-se com a aproximação repentina, mas logo entendeu sobre o que se tratava e acabou ficando envergonhado. Faziam apenas algumas semanas desde que haviam passado o intervalo juntos pela última e primeira vez no terraço e Luhan já havia se afeiçoado ao colega de turma ranzinza, que a cada dia que passa, apenas faz com que o chinês apegue-se a ideia de que ele não passa de uma criança irritadiça.

Naquela tarde, depois das aulas, resolveram que comprar sorvetes no caminho para casa era uma ótima ideia, afinal os dois apreciavam a sobremesa gelada. Enquanto comia, Minseok parecia mais disposto a conversar, e o outro garoto logo tratou de anotar no cantinho de sua mente, em uma pasta denominada "o garoto de verde", que ele ficava incrivelmente animado quando ingeria seu doce favorito.

— Para falar a verdade, eu me sinto deslocado no meio disso. — Por fim respondeu, voltando a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Como assim? Você não gosta de futebol?

— Gosto, claro. O meu grande sonho desde pequeno é ser um jogador famoso. — Ele deu uma pausa para tomar do seu próprio sorvete de chocolate com passas e respirou fundo antes de continuar. — É que percebi que sonhar não vai pagar minhas contas. E além do mais, me sinto um intruso no time, sabe? Por ter chegado de última hora e tudo mais.

— Entendi. — Acenou com a cabeça. — Às vezes penso que estou sonhando mais alto do que consigo alcançar. Mas quando estou tocando, tudo parece bem certo. Me sinto incrível, invencível até.

Luhan entende. Ele também costuma pensar assim quando está correndo no campo, sentido o vento bagunçar os cabelos e o cheiro de grama e suor. Pode parecer nojento, mas é ali que ele gosta de estar, correndo com a bola nos pés e ouvindo o grito da torcida.

Quando mais jovem, apenas vivia para isso. Treinando sempre e quando podia, rumo a técnica perfeita para se tornar o melhor entre os outros garotos de sua idade. Porém, com a idade vinham as responsabilidades, e ele teve que escolher suas prioridades.

— Eu participei de uma audição, algumas semanas atrás. Eles disseram que me ligariam caso eu fosse selecionado, mas nunca aconteceu. Isso me fez pensar que não sou bom o bastante para tentar.

— Você não é bom o bastante? Minseok eu te assisti tocar e foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! — Bem, ele não mediu as palavras antes de deixá-las escapar. No entanto ainda eram a mais pura verdade.

Era sempre fácil deixá-lo sem jeito, Luhan gostava de vê-lo ruborizar e logo em seguida tentar esconder a todo custo. Como se temesse ser julgado por ser tão sensível a elogios e investidas, quais a essa altura ele certamente já as havia notado serem constantemente soltas hora ou outra, pois o chinês não consegue conter-se com um ou outro, levemente apontando para seu real interesse e motivo de aproximação.

O chinês acredita que fora algo como encanto à segunda vista, ou teria sido terceira? Não importa. Pois lembra-se bem do modo como assisti-lo tocar violino fora capaz de aflorar todo e qualquer interesse que havia brotado em si.

Então, se aquele era o efeito Kim Minseok, não acredita como os jurados conseguiram permanecer imune a ele tão facilmente.

— Você acha mesmo? — Quis ter certeza.

— Claro! Não duvide do seu potencial, garoto de verde.

— Gostaria de te dizer o mesmo, mas parece que vou precisar te assistir jogar antes, não é?

— Por favor. — Sorriu.

Eles estavam caminhando a algum tempo, Luhan imagina que aquele era o caminho para a casa do mais velho, uma vez que tudo o que tinha feito, fora seguir o mesmo enquanto saboreava do seu sorvete.

Até que Minseok parou em frente a uma com portões grandes e medianos.

— É aqui que nos despedimos. Nos vemos amanhã na aula. — Aquela afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta, tão tímida e delicada que fora feita cheia de insegurança e temor.

— Nos vemos amanhã.

— Quem é o rapaz lá fora?

— Meu deus, que susto! — Seu avô sorria astuciosamente, como se estivesse entendimento o que acontecia ali, até mais que o próprio Minseok. — Ah o Luhan? Ele é só um amigo do colégio.

— Que te pagou um sorvete e te trouxe até em casa. — Apontou ainda sorridente.

— Ei, eu quem paguei os sorvetes, tá legal?

— Então é bem mais sério do que eu estava imaginando. Você, Kim Minseok, o garoto mais mão de vaca que eu conheço, pagou sorvete para alguém?

— O senhor está me constrangendo. — Tentou fugir para o quarto, mas MaEun fora rápido em segui-lo.

— Quando pretendia nos contar que está namorando?

O garoto encontrava-se prestes a correr até a cozinha em busca de ajuda. Pretendia fazê-lo se sua mãe não tivesse ido ao seu encontro. Telefone em mãos, ela parecia radiante, como se tivesse recebido a melhor notícia em toda a sua vida. Por um segundo, até mesmo o seu avô pareceu assustar-se com sua aparição repentina.

Pensou em várias possibilidades, ganhar na loteria até estava incluída nelas, entretanto nem mesmo em seus dias mais inspiradores iria descobrir o real motivo do enorme sorriso estampado no rosto da progenitora.

— Minseok? — "A pronto." Ele pensou. "Deve ser a escola para reclamar das minhas notas." — Eles ligaram, filho!

{ × } 

Luhan estava nervoso.

Sentindo que a qualquer momento o estresse pré-jogo o engoliria, afogando-o em enervamento e avidez. E para deixá-lo ainda mais apreensivo, Minseok o estava evitando a qualquer custo, desde a vez que havia o acompanhado até em casa. Certamente o baixinho tinha descoberto seu último feito, porém não poderia dizer estar arrependido.

Todo o time estava agitado, eles finalmente iriam colocar em prática meses de muito suor e lágrimas, mas nada parecia valer a pena quando a sua mente insistia em voltar para um certo alguém e listar os prós e contras para que ele nunca mais voltasse a lhe dar bola, não literalmente, porque o time adversário estava ali para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Não julgaria ter agido errado, qualquer amigo faria o que fez, em seu lugar. Todavia ainda era de Minseok que se tratava sua preocupação, o amante de verde que escondia-se por trás de uma personalidade ranzinza e forte, mas ainda era um rapaz sensível recheado de traços infantis.

Ele estava tão frustrado com seu sonho, que o chinês apenas queria fazê-lo sorrir. Uma vez que sempre sentia as borboletas mais violentas em seu estômago quando o via sorrindo.

Então quando ouviu, sem querer, uma conversa entre Yixing e Minseok, não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar seu celular e ir até o teatro da cidade.

O mesmo qual havia feito uma audição para noviços amantes da música clássica a quase um mês atrás. Ficou surpreso ao ser tão bem recepcionado pelos funcionários, porém ainda preferia que eles fossem pessoas amargas e o chutassem dali, assim seria fácil odiá-los por contribuírem com o motivo que vinha deprimindo o Kim.

Estaria mentindo caso dissesse não ter previsto essa reação, mas ainda assim espera que ele possa entender que havia sido com ótimas intenções.

Fora um ato um tanto impulsivo? Sim, mas esse era seu nome do meio.

Luhan era um ótimo jogador, um ótimo amigo e ator, pois consegue ocultar, em meio aos seus atos de rebeldia, o quanto busca desesperadamente por uma aceitação que já deveria ter sido esquecida.

Porque não importava o quanto tentasse parecer o filho perfeito quando mais novo, não era o bastante.

Um dia, ele cansou de subsistir pelos outros e resolveu que viveria de várias maneiras, aproveitando enquanto ainda é jovem, sem pensar nas responsabilidades impostas pela sociedade.

Por isso ele viu um pouco de seu eu passado no baixinho de all star verde. Não queria que ele acabasse quebrado por negligenciar algo tão importante para o ser humano como sonhar.

Minseok pode não saber disso agora, mas foi o primeiro a conseguir transpassar uma flecha certeira em seu coração que precisava de algum estímulo para voltar a bater vividamente em seu peito, pedindo para amar e ser amado por mais de uma noite.

Luhan queria fazê-lo seu, por mais bobo que isso tenha soado em sua cabeça ou improvável de acontecer, já que tinham se conhecido a pouco menos de um mês.

Não existe tempo para apaixonar-se por alguém, disso o jogador tem certeza.

Querer entregar-se de coração e agir sem pensar para o bem desse alguém é apenas um dos sintomas que esse sentimento tão complexo traz junto a si.

— Chegou a hora, pessoal. É tudo ou nada. — Jongin anunciou. Como capitão do time, sentiu-se na obrigação de dizer algumas palavras motivacionais e distribuir alguns abraços antes de anunciar oficialmente o começo de uma grande noite. — Vamos com tudo, time!

{ × }

Furioso não é bem a palavra para descrever o estado de espírito do garoto agasalhado escondido próximo a última fileira na arquibancada, mas com certeza era exatamente assim que sentia-se algumas horas atrás, antes de decidir que sim, iria assistir ao jogo.

Quando sua mãe contou que havia atendido ao telefonema tão aguardado por toda a família, Minseok ficou tão feliz que finalmente sentiu que seu esforço valeu a pena. Pensou em Yixing e no quanto o amigo havia ficado ao seu lado, entristecendo-se no processo. Pensou no avô e mãe que choraram de alegria quando souberam que o estudante tinha conseguido chegar à final. Logo, entendeu que por estar deveras ansioso acabou por abalar todos a sua volta.

Foi inevitável lembrar de Luhan e do quanto suas conversas sobre desenhos e sonhos haviam conseguido o distrair. Pensou em ligar para o mesmo ao terminar a ligação, mas ouvir seu nome na voz acanhada de um dos jurados foi tão surpreendente quanto perceber que o mesmo ainda possuía resquícios em seu celular do dia em que o tinha encontrado tocando tristemente no terraço do colégio.

Ele não queria, mas precisou evitar o mais alto, pois a cada vez que o ouvia chamar seu nome pelos corredores lembrava que ele tinha agido por suas costas. E que parecera hiper desesperado aos olhos dos responsáveis pela organização da audição.

Mas não poderia fechar os olhos para o elefante cor verde neon que insistia em o perseguir para onde fosse. Por isso estava ali, para assistir diversos garotos correndo pra lá e pra cá atrás de uma bola. Um esporte deveras sem graça, em sua humilde opinião.

No começo, prometera a si mesmo não deixar-se levar pela adrenalina que parecia passar em uma corrente elétrica invisível por ali, dos jogadores no campo até o último ser naquela quadra barulhenta. Mas não segurou o grito enfurecido quando o placar marcou 2×0 para os visitantes.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ VIR ATÉ AQUI PARA TE ASSISTIR PERDER! — Gritou. Não fora alto o suficiente para que muitas pessoas o ouvissem, mas um certo jogador que passava próximo a si, pareceu se assustar ao reconhecer sua voz em meio a tantas outras.

Luhan sorriu e Minseok reconheceu ter agido como um babaca, se afastando sem deixá-lo sequer explicar-se.

Talvez ele não tenha feito por mal, no fim de tudo. Talvez fora apenas seu pequeno cérebro o guiando para o que julgou ser certo.

O estudante gostaria de dizer que depois de vê-lo, algo apitou na mente do atleta e ele foi capaz de fazer vários e vários gols.

Porém não foi assim que tudo ocorreu.

O jogo chegou ao fim, e àquela altura, todos estavam gritando e pulando animados com o resultado. Quer dizer, todos os torcedores do time do colégio, pois não fora uma boa noite para os visitantes, que começaram ganhando, mas tempos depois descobriram que cantar vitória antes da hora não é o mais adequado a se fazer.

Luhan estava sendo carregado por seus colegas de time contentes por ter um pé de ouro como aliado. Ele fizera o último gol, responsável pelo desempate de última hora, causando uma grande comoção a torcida sedenta pelo troféu. Minseok estava impressionado, o rapaz realmente era bom naquilo de correr e chutar. Não esperava menos, no entanto.

Desceu as escadas e rumou a saída. Tinha cumprido sua promessa não necessariamente dita, agora esperaria para conversar com o garoto em um outro dia, quando ele não estivesse rodeado de pessoas.

— Minseok! Espera! — Não precisou olhar para trás para reconhecer a voz. Limitou-se a parar exatamente como estava: de costas para o campo.

— Você estava muito bem hoje. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu formular quando os olhos castanhos miraram em seu rosto, o deixando envergonhado, por depois de alguns dias o evitando finalmente ter a sua atenção só para si.

— Você achou? — Quis saber animado. Ele ainda encontrava-se ofegante da correria incessante, por isso respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Olha, eu quero te pedir desculpas. Não tive a intenção de te magoar ou agir contra seus princípios. Eu juro! É só que você estava se desmerecendo, não consegui ficar parado quando podia provar o quão errado estava. Mas sabe o que é engraçado? Eles disseram que já tinham conhecimento do seu talento e por isso -

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Minseok agiu sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos. Ainda conseguia sentir a pouca emoção de uma quadra lotada em um dia de jogo por todo o seu corpo, e Luhan continuava falando e falando, mal respirava. Deixando o pequeno sem uma outra alternativa a não ser fazê-lo calar a boca com seus lábios.

O chinês assustou-se com o toque macio. Beijar Minseok era exatamente como havia imaginado outras inúmeras vezes antes. Seu gosto adocicado o fez suspirar e por simples nervosismo, interromper o encostar quase que inocente.

— Minseok, eu -

— Sério, se você abrir essa boca para se desculpar mais uma vez, eu juro que vou embora e volto a te ignorar.

— Não é isso. — Sorriu, no fim ainda era o mesmo Kim de sempre. — Eu estava prestes a dizer que gosto de você.

— Não vai dizer mais? — Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, e Luhan entendeu aquilo como um convite para fazê-lo ele mesmo.

— Eu gosto de ti, Kim Minseok. Tipo, de verdade. Você não sabe o quanto. Foi bastante cruel você virar as costas quando me ouvia chamar seu nome. Eu quem deveria sair daqui e-

— Você fala demais quando nervoso, Luhan. Sério, me irrita. — Por mais que sua boca dissesse o contrário, o jogador sabia que aquela não era a verdade, e sim somente o garoto de verde tentando não demonstrar o quanto ele mesmo estava nervoso.

— Certo. Eu vou acreditar. Mas aposto que adora ouvir a minha voz, ainda mais quando sussurro assim. — Minseok conseguia sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha e para esconder o efeito que o mais novo conseguiu arrancar de seu corpo, que amoleceu com a voz baixinha tão próxima, o empurrou e continuou andando.

— Tchau. Não me chame de cruel quando te encontrar por aí e simplesmente passar direto.

As estrelas eram as únicas testemunhas dos sorrisos estampados nos rostos envergonhados dos garotos que descobriram juntos a intensidade de um novo sentimento.

O soprar gelado dos ventos de uma noite fria de outono os beijavam e os libertavam de um pesar insistente na consciência, resultado de um mal-entendido em tentar ajudar um alguém especial a não desistir de sonhar.

Poucas palavras foram o suficiente para retaliar a curta relação já existente, e um selar abriu caminho para que uma paixão florescesse na terra fértil de dois corações buscando por aceitação.

Minseok e Luhan terão muito o que aprender juntos sobre a vida. O quanto durará? Apenas o tempo é capaz de dizer.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam?  
> Essa história é resultado da minha falta de atenção na sala de aula, levei bastante broncas então espero que tenham gostado💕


End file.
